Waffen S.S.
The Waffen S.S. is an enemy commonly seen in the Medal of Honor series, mostly in later levels where they replace the Heer Infantry as standard German soldiers. Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Underground The SS make appearances in both games, either as guards to doors that the player must either kill or trick with their false papers to open doors, or as regular enemy soldiers in some missions, notably in "Capture the Secret German Treasure", "Escape from the V2 Rocket Plant", "Wewelsburg: Dark Camelot" and "Liberation!". Medal of Honor: Allied Assault General description The Waffen-SS appear in all levels except the North African mission, due in part by Rommel famously refusing the SS in his Afrika Corps. They are much more elite, tactical and better armored than the Heer infantry. Weapons The Waffen-SS use the same weapons as their Heer counterparts, with the exception of the StG-44, which is only used by Heer infantry and winter troops. *Karabiner 98 Kurz *MP40 *Gewehr 43 (Seen only in the expansion packs) *Walther P38 *MG42 (Mounted only) Appearance The Waffen-SS have different appearances to the Heer infantry, most notably the black uniforms and the distinct camouflage worn by the Waffen-SS soldiers. x.m.s.DE - Waffen Shutze.jpg|Waffen-SS soldier character model.|link=soldier german x.m.3.axis_gbt_rottenfuhrur.jpg|Waffen-SS Alternate character model. x.m.1.german_mtv_heavygunner.jpg|Waffen-SS Machine gunner. x.m.4.german_waffenss_nco.jpg|Waffen-SS NCO. x.m.s.DE - Elite Sentry.jpg|SS Elite sentry. x.m.s.DE - Elite Officer.jpg|SS Elite Sentry officer. x.m.s.DE - Waffen Officer.jpg|Waffen-SS Officer. x.m.s.DE - Panzer Shutze.jpg|SS Shütze. x.m.s.DE - Panzer Obershutze.jpg|SS Obershütze x.m.s.DE - Panzer Tank Commander.jpg|SS Tank commander. x.m.s.DE - German Scientist.jpg|SS Scientist. Medal of Honor: Frontline General description These soldiers appear in many of the later levels. Many are dressed in Orange-Black Camo Smocks and are seen wielding the same weapons as their Heer counterparts. MOH_Frontline_SS.jpg|The several models of SS normal troops seen in Frontline. ssofficer.jpg|An S.S Officer. sstrooper.jpg|An S.S Stormtrooper ss.camo.jpg ss.nco.jpg Waffen SS soldier model.jpg|Model. Weapons *MP40 *Karabiner 98 Kurz *StG-44 (Seen using in "Arnhem Knights" and "Stealing the Show") *Walther P38 (Seen in use by mortar crews late in the level "Rough Landing") *Melee *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Leibstandarte S.S. Bodyguards General description These soldiers are much tougher than the Waffen S.S. and Heer units seen in early levels, taking one full magazine from an StG-44 or four melee hits to kill. They are only seen in the levels "A Chance Meeting","On Track", "Riding Out the Storm", and "Stealing the Show". They wear black Allgemeine S.S. uniforms and are always using MP40s. They serve as Sturmgeist's bodyguards. nazibodyguard.jpg|Sturmgeist's Bodyguards SS Guards K98.jpg|Sturmgeist's Bodyguards with K98ks. Weapons *MP40 *StG-44 *Karabiner 98 Kurz (During a cutscene in the mission "A Chance Meeting") *Melee Medal of Honor: Infiltrator SS soldiers appear in many levels of the game. For the first time they appear at the level of "Protection" in the form of several stormtroopers. The rarest units are the officers, who appear in small numbers at the levels of" The Hunt "and "End Game". Have twice as much health than the soldiers of the Wehrmacht. SS soldiers appear less frequently than the soldiers of the Wehrmacht, even in the later levels. Weapons *MP40 *StG-44 *Walther P38 (only officer) *Melee *Model 24 Stielhandgranate SS Stormtrooper 1.jpg|SS Stormtrooper 1 SS Stormtrooper 2.jpg|SS Stormtrooper 2 SS Stormtrooper 3.jpg|SS Stormtrooper 3 SS Officer.jpg|SS Officer Medal of Honor: Vanguard General Description Waffen SS Infantry first appears during Operation: Market Garden. They are more skilled than the standard Wehrmacht infantry. Although they are using the same weapon as the Wehrmacht they are more accurate with them, thus dealing more damage. They also have slightly higher health than the Wehrmacht. Weapons * MP40 * Karabiner 98k * MG42 * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Melee SS.jpg SS Soldier MOHV.jpg|Waffen SS Soldier in Medal of Honor: Vanguard ''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' Waffen Infantry General Description The Waffen Infantry are the standard soldiers for Operations "Neptune" and "Market Garden". They are more skilled and are more resilient than the Heer Infantry, with 120 health, and carry MP40 submachine guns. They wear a Oak A camo smock and helmet. Weapons *MP40 *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics These soldiers are much better combatant than the previous, they are faster and much better at seeking cover, as well as having better reflexes and aim. They will lob grenades every once in a while, with better precision, to flush the player from cover, and blindfire more efficiently compared to the other opponents. In addition, they will support each other with suppressing fire. Fighting against them To fight these soldiers, it is best to move quickly from cover and peek around corners and over cover to expose the least amount of the player as possible, while taking shots at the enemy, particularly when one of them is moving from cover or fleeing from grenades. Waffen Officer General description Wearing Oak A camo smock and cap, and wielding an StG-44 assault rifle, these foes are deadly at higher difficulties. Weapons *StG-44 *Model 24 Stiehandgranate *Melee Common tactics Much like the normal Waffen infantry, these soldiers will blindfire more often, throw grenades more often and with better precision, and move from cover to cover faster and more efficiently than previous combatants. They will support fellow Waffen soldiers with suppressing fire. Fighting against them These foes can be quite dangerous when faced in groups. Thankfully, they are not commonly found in groups, but found leading groups of normal Waffen infantry into battle. Thus, the same general tactics apply. The player should move quickly from cover to cover and expose as little of themselves as possible via peeking around corners and over cover, while picking off exposed soldiers. against them. Waffen Senior Trooper General Description These soldiers wear the uniform of the other Waffen, but with a dark grey hood and cap. They are snipers, and are very rare to find, being found only twice throughout the campaign. Weapons *Gewehr 43 Scoped *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics They sit back and snipe at the player, and can do a fairly good amount of damage per shot. Fighting against them These soldiers are relatively easy to kill. The player can simply pick them off from a distance or get in close while landing and kill them. Waffen Storm Leader General description Waffen Storm Leaders have the same loadout as the Waffen Officers, only they wear a black Allgemeine-SS uniform and a cap (not in photo but in-game), have 200 health, and are much more efficient when compared to the normal Waffen soldiers. They are most commonly found on during Operation Varsity and Der Flakturn. Weapons *StG-44 *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics These soldiers are perhaps the most skilled soldiers in the game. They will move from cover to cover very well and quickly, they are deadly accurate, they support their comrades with suppressing fire, blindfire, and lob grenades quite often. They are perhaps only bested in terms of deadliness, if not finesse, by the deadly Nazi Storm Elites. Fighting against them The best way for a player to fight these troops is to emanate them. Moving as fast as possible from cover to cover, followed by peeking over cover and around corners to fire, lobbing grenades as often as possible, and trying to make every shot count are what can easily defeat these elite soldiers. Trivia * Their "Thüringen" cuff title and totenkopf collar sign suggests that they are part of 3rd regiment of SS-Totenkopfverbände, which was responsible for concentration camps of Nazi Germany. In reality, the regiment has formed into 3rd SS Panzer Division Totenkopf in 1939. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne enemies Category:Factions Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault enemies Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault enemies Category:Nazis